1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to inventory control systems, and more particularly relates to using radio frequency identification (RFID) information in a barcode environment.
2. Background Art
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) presents a new paradigm for inventory control. Each item that needs to be tracked is equipped with an RFID tag, which is a small, passive electronic device that may be attached to or embedded into a product or its packaging. In an RFID system, a scanner sends out radio-frequency energy. This radio-frequency energy provides power to the RFID tags. In response, the RFID tags transmit their identifying information. RFID thus allows an entire pallet or truck to be scanned, thereby providing easy inventory control. An RFID system may also include active emitters with a battery that allows the RFID tag itself to transmit the signal instead of the scanner providing the power via the radio frequency energy.
When one compares RFID to current barcode technology, one readily appreciates the advantages of RFID. If a truck or pallet is stacked with many different cartons of products, the bar code on each carton must be located and scanned. This necessarily requires unpacking pallets to scan all the cartons on a pallet. With an RFID system, all the cartons, and even the individual products in the cartons, may be scanned without unpacking. Due to the hands-off nature of RFID scanning, inventory control is moving in the direction of adopting RFID technology.
Wal Mart and the U.S. Department of Defense have mandated that their suppliers have RFID tags on all items that cost more than one dollar. As a result, many suppliers are rushing to install RFID systems. While the adoption of RFID technology may be done quickly for large companies that have a large budget for converting their inventory control systems from barcode to RFID, many smaller companies, distributors, and retailers will be much slower to install RFID systems due to the relatively large cost of completely converting from barcode to RFID. This creates a potential mismatch between RFID and existing barcode technologies. Without a way to easily transfer RFID information into a barcode system without a large investment of capital, the smaller distributors and retailers will not be able to benefit from RFID inventory control until they completely convert to a full-blown RFID system, which may be prohibitively expensive.